


Peut-être demain

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Deux ans après N/B, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Grande Roue, Je crois, Un peu triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est déjà l'été, et ça fait deux ans depuis ce jour où ils ont fait un tour sur cette grande roue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peut-être demain

**Author's Note:**

> Très court, pas vraiment intéressant. Lisez quand même si ça vous tente, j'imagine.

C’est déjà l’été.

Le soleil tape fort, il n’y a pas de vent. Une chaleur étouffante qui donnerait juste envie de s’enfermer chez soi au frais. Cela explique peut-être que les rues de Méanville soient vides… ou peut-être les gens sont-ils partis assister à un match dans les stades de la ville, ou à la toute nouvelle représentation du Music-Hall. La jeune fille ne s’en plaint pas, un peu de calme ne fait jamais de mal.

La chaleur est vraiment pesante.

Ce jour-là aussi, il faisait chaud. Elle s’en souvient bien. C’était pourtant en mars, l’hiver n’avait pas encore cédé sa place au printemps. Elle se souvient avoir été surprise par la chaleur. Personne ne s’y attendait, c’était arrivé tout d’un coup. C’était vraiment une chance, maintenant qu’elle y repense, qu’ils aient pu faire un tour sur cette grande roue un si beau jour.

C’est déjà l’été, et ça fait déjà deux ans. Elle aurait dit plus. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu’elle n’a pas été occupée, ces dernières années. Les souvenirs qu’elle a créés, les rencontres qui resteront gravées dans sa mémoire. La place de Maître qu’elle avait refusé. Trop de responsabilités, peut-être. Pas vraiment son genre. Elle préfère être libre, voyager au gré de ses envies. En y repensant, si elle avait accepté, peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple. Si elle était restée à un seul endroit au lieu de tout le temps se déplacer comme ça, il aurait pu la retrouver plus facilement.

Mais peut-être ne cherche-t-il pas, après tout. Peut-être qu’elle se fait juste des idées. Peut-être qu’elle a peur de connaître la réponse, aussi. Pourtant, elle est là aujourd’hui, devant cette grande roue. Elle pourrait monter faire un tour ; peut-être qu’elle aura un peu d’air frais en hauteur, et que ça calmera un peu cette chaleur brûlante. Elle sait qu’elle ne le fera pas. C’est assez bête, elle se dit, mais elle a toujours été un peu romantique. Elle croit au destin, alors elle ne veut pas remonter sur cette grande roue si ce n’est pas avec lui. Mais alors pourquoi est-elle là ?

En y repensant, c’est vraiment stupide, et elle le sait bien. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais voulu s’acheter de Vokit, qu’il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Et parce qu’elle est incapable de rester immobile trente secondes, parce qu’elle veut parcourir le monde, découvrir de nouvelles choses. Si ce n’était pas pour lui, sans doute qu’elle aurait déjà quitté la région. Si ce n’était pas pour ce souvenir d’un si beau jour de mars, elle ne serait pas devant cette grande roue en ce moment.

C’était sur cette grande roue qu’il lui avait avoué diriger la Team Plasma. Ils ne savaient pas à l’époque, ni lui ni elle. Il avait des idéaux tellement purs, trop purs peut-être. Elle l’avait trouvé naïf d’y croire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle n’était pas d’accord avec tout – plus réaliste, peut-être, moins pessimiste, aussi. Elle savait que le monde n’était pas tout beau tout rose, mais elle croyait en la bonté des gens. Elle voulait croire qu’il existait suffisamment de bien pour faire équilibre à tout le mal qui était fait. Elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre que les gens n’étaient pas tous mauvais, faire disparaître ce quelque chose de triste dans son regard. Elle avait rapidement compris par la suite qu’il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux gens. La vue de la ville du haut de la grande roue était magnifique, mais elle avait eu le cœur serré en la regardant. Peut-être que s’ils y remontaient maintenant les choses seraient différentes. Peut-être pourrait-il voir la ville comme elle, elle la voyait.

Mais c’est déjà l’été, et ça fait déjà deux ans, et si ça se trouve il n’y pense plus, à tout ça. Elle se demande ce qu’il fait, en ce moment. S’il lui arrive de repenser à elle, parfois. S’il se rappelle, lui aussi, de ce jour d’hiver où il faisait presque trop beau pour un mois de mars. Si lui aussi, son cœur s’était accéléré, un peu, juste un petit peu, tandis qu’ils regardaient la ville de haut assis l’un à côté de l’autre.

Il fait trop chaud, et dans son sac, ses Poké Balls s’agitent. Elle leur demande d’attendre en pensée, même s’ils ne peuvent évidemment pas l’entendre. Curieusement, ils se calment. Elle avait toujours vu ses Pokémon comme ses amis. Ses partenaires. Ils ne combattaient pas pour elle, ils combattaient ensemble. Ils avaient vu du monde, ils avaient traversé beaucoup d’épreuves. Elle avait voulu qu’il comprenne, lui aussi. Elle le voyait relâcher ses partenaires dans la nature, et elle se sentait triste. Elle l’avait affronté en combat, encore et encore, espérant le convaincre, espérant lui montrer. Elle pense avoir réussi, ou du moins elle l’espère.

Elle se remémore leur combat, dans ce château à la Ligue Pokémon. Les choses étaient tellement compliquées, alors. Ils s’étaient battus pour leur idéal et pour leur vérité. Pour leurs amis, pour tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour eux. Ça semblait si important à l’époque, mais aujourd’hui elle se demande si les choses n’auraient pas pu se passer autrement. S’il n’avait pas existé d’autres méthodes pour qu’ils se comprennent plus tôt. Elle aurait voulu voyager avec lui, se battre avec lui, et non contre lui. Ils auraient pu être amis tout de suite ; ils n’arrivaient juste pas à se comprendre.

Elle avait voulu le retenir.

Elle avait voulu l’embrasser.

Elle n’avait rien dit. Il était parti. Ils étaient jeunes, encore. Elle l’est toujours. Jeune et stupide, incapable de retenir le garçon qu’elle aime. Incapable de le lui dire. Elle lui avait juste souri en lui disant au revoir ; elle espérait sincèrement qu’il parviendrait à atteindre ce qu’il cherchait. Elle se sentait égoïste de vouloir l’en priver. Maintenant encore, elle se rappelle les dernières paroles qu’il lui avait dites avant de partir et elle sourit, un peu. Elle l’imagine apparaître au coin d’une rue ou derrière un arbre ; oh, elle espère qu’il s’arrêtera. Ils se regarderaient comme des idiots, surpris tous les deux. Elle le prendrait dans ses bras.

Sauf que certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour se réaliser. Peut-être plus tard, quand ils seront plus grands, quand elle n’aura plus la bougeotte. Peut-être qu’elle reviendra ici, qu’elle attendra devant cette grande roue. Si ça se trouve, il attendra aussi, et avec un peu de chance, ils se croiseront. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait bien lui dire, si ça arrivait ? Peut-être rien. Peut-être qu’ils n’auront pas besoin de mots. Il l’invitera à monter sur cette grande roue qu’il aimait tant, et elle acceptera. Elle lui tiendra la main, et ils discuteront de leurs voyages, de leurs rencontres. Ils regarderont la ville de haut ; il rira comme un enfant et elle rira avec lui. Elle serrera sa main dans la sienne.

Elle ne sait pas s’il l’attendra, mais elle a toujours été un peu romantique et elle croit au destin, alors elle veut continuer d’espérer encore un peu. C’est un peu bête, sans doute, mais ils sont jeunes et stupides, ils croient en leurs idéaux et en leur vérité, et en tout un tas de concepts compliqués qu’ils ne comprendront sans doute vraiment jamais mais qu’ils continueront de poursuivre, encore et encore, jusqu’à un jour se retrouver.

Alors elle part, elle laisse derrière elle cette grande roue qui tourne malgré la chaleur, qui tournera encore dans dix ans, et dans vingt ans, et même quand elle ne sera plus là. Elle part mais elle sait qu’elle reviendra. Ce sera peut-être demain, ou alors dans deux ans. Il l’aura peut-être oubliée, ou alors il sera là pour l’attendre. Ce sera peut-être l’hiver, ou alors un été comme celui-là, une journée ensoleillée où ils pourront regarder la ville ensemble. Elle part le sourire aux lèvres, en se demandant où elle pourrait bien se rendre maintenant.

C’est déjà l’été, et ça fait déjà deux ans depuis ce jour où elle était tombée amoureuse sans le savoir. Un mois de mars où une grande aventure avait débuté. Un jour de beau temps à la fin de l’hiver.

Peut-être le prochain jour sera-t-il tout aussi beau.


End file.
